lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Anarchyuk
Re: Great Wiki Actually that would be great. I'm great with editing and such but the whole layout stuff is where I'm lacking in the knowledge and skills. I was trying to find someone who knew exactly what they were doing. I'm not really sure what kind of design I'm looking for either. I sorta want to base it off their new album though. So if you have any ideas that would be great. Thanks. DX927 04:53, 20 July 2008 (UTC) : http://www.aversion.com/news/images/042408_lessthanjake.gif That's the album cover. That's one of the reasons thinking of a layout has been tricky. There's no one color to go with. There's also the b&w photo sort of thing they're doing with the backgrounds on their website, http://www.lessthanjake.com I'm not sure if any of this can give you any ideas. Sorry for being difficult. DX927 02:49, 21 July 2008 (UTC) ::Apparently someone else is working on a layout too. It's funny how I had this thing up for 5 months without any help and now all of a sudden I have 2 people fighting to work on layouts lol. I guess I'll just have a decision to make. DX927 16:39, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :::That's fine. I was planning on removing it soon anyway. DX927 16:50, 21 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Well it seems that most of your color scheme went away when the new skin was applied. But I do like the layout. We're just going to need a better picture of the band since that one is quite old and there's only 5 guys in the band now. I was thinking there could also be some sort of background for that top section to keep it from being so plain? I'll see about changing the logo to make it work better with the current background. DX927 21:17, 21 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I switched over after the changes were made so I would be able to see them. I wasn't talking about the space where the ad is. I meant the "Welcome to" section. Before the skin was changed it looked a little blank but now with the color and the slight opacity, I think it'll be fine. DX927 18:29, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Less Than Jake Wiki Hi AnarchyUk, Do you want to collaborate a bit on the skin of the wiki? I've tring different colours out at the moment. It's work in progress! I'm trying to get all of the colours used on the new album. But they're not the greatest hues to work with. Do you get the transparent effect on your end? I'm trying to replicate the idea on lessthanjake.com if you want to check it out. I can help you with pictures as I'm new to wikis (well editing them) but I'm a fan af LTJ. Eddebaby 22:16, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Re: New Skin I've fixed the width. I'm just going to fix the Headings (and Album Art Template as i'm using the style sheet for that as well). I know what you mean about the colours - they're still pretty ghastly but that's what there is to work with! I've been checking it in IE as well as FF and it seems to be the same. The main font is different but that must be some setting on my side (I never usually use IE so I haven't really fiddled with it). Eddebaby 18:38, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :Okay I've made the changes (it took a while as I had to reverse some blanket changes in my CSS - if you notice any bugs probably white tables dotted about the place please let me know). :I left in one piece of CSS - I have made some sections of the templates members of the class "linksmustbedark" which allows the normal hyperlink colours to be swapped for darker ones (in monaco.css). I couldn't see a way to set the link colours in the template - if there is a way please let me know/ correct it. :Eddebaby 20:21, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Your user page Hey, I've been checking through the LTJ wiki searching for style issues to fix. I noticed on your user page that you use a white background - however when it is displayed on this wiki the links are in yellow (as per the site's style). Could you please add class="linksmustbedark" to your template so that the links will be changed to a darker colour? Or hard code the links to blue? Thanks very much for the compliment about the new design. I think I've got it in a fairly stable state now - I just need to clean up the CSS and then I can get to actually adding content to the site! eddebaby 15:37, 24 July 2008 (UTC) : Thanks for telling me, I hadnt noticed. Ive gotten rid of the background so its legible now. 17:58, 24 July 2008 (UTC) ::Nice one, thanks a lot. ::eddebaby 18:01, 24 July 2008 (UTC)